


Behold

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Between Seasons/Series, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn looks through a photo album</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 8  
> Propmt: White

Dawn held back tears as she flipped through the photo album. This one was from before they moved to Sunnydale, from a time that Dawn barely remembered because she was so young.

She passed a few shots of the Christmas tree and them opening presents, and finally found the one she was looking for. It was from Christmas night, from the Nativity pageant they had attended. The Summers' family wasn't the most religious, but the girls had done Sunday School for a while when they were much younger.

This church had a large nativity play, with speaking parts and acting and everything. Here was a picture of dawn in her shepherd outfit, clinging to a stuffed lamb. There had been a real lamb too, but she had refused to go near it, she remembered.

Buffy had been an angel, in a white flowy choir robe, with a tinsel halo set on her blonde hair. She had gotten to speak, saying "behold, a child is born!" At the time, she remembers, Dawn had been very jealous.

Her parents had promised that next year she could be an angel too, but they didn't hold the pageant again, or the Summers weren't involved- she can't remember the reason. Regardless, this is the only photo of Buffy in her costume.

Blinking back tears, Dawn pulled the picture from the album and tucked it into her pocket. Regardless of what Willow and Xander whispered when they thought she wasn't listening, Dawn preferred to think of her sister like this. Maybe if demons existed, angels did too. Maybe Buffy was a real angel now.

Dawn replaced the album on its shelf and quietly started on her chores, occasionally reaching into her pocket to caress the photo.


End file.
